


roses.

by Yutaemin



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bullying, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-08-08 09:06:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 19,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16426469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yutaemin/pseuds/Yutaemin
Summary: ❝ Stop acting like we're going to get out of this. ❞A story about Youngjae, an ordinary boy with a rather ordinary life who suddenly finds a magnificent rose lying in his locker. At first he thought it was a childish prank but oh boy, was he wrong. He found another one and again, another one the following days.Once he found out who was behind all of this, his life changed drastically. But was that really a good thing?





	1. demanding of attention.

''What is that?''

It took Youngjae a moment to realize that Yugyeom was talking to him, leaning over his shoulder to gaze inside his locker. An orange rose was lying on top of his books.

''A rose,'' Youngjae said, taking the flower to inspect it further. ''obviously.''

He turned and twisted it in his hands. It just looked like a totally normal rose to him, nothing poisoned or something like that. Weird.

''Oh,'' Yugyeom started, a cocky smile spreading on his lips. ''Maybe someone's got a crush on you? I bet it's Betty from class A!''

Ah. How Youngjae missed his teasing throughout the holidays. Yugyeom has always been his friend since Kindergarten. They techincally grew up together, if you look at it from that perspective. There was nothing they didn't know about each other, always able to talk about every little matter. It was a friendship that came straight out of a fiction, or so Youngjae thought.

''No,'' Youngjae shook his head in disapprovement. ''Not as long as my name is Choi Youngjae.''

''Oh, come on, don't be such a pessimist!'' The younger said, hitting Youngjae on the back in a brotherly manner.

How right he was. Youngjae was a pessimist, especially in romantic terms. The only relationship he ever had was back then, when he was still a 12 year old, innocent boy. Or at least his teachers and parents liked to call him that.

It was with the neighbor's daughter, Ashley her name. She was very pretty. Back then Youngjae barely had experience nor did he know what he actually wanted. When he looks back at it, the two of them were more of good friends than a couple, if you ignore that one awkward kiss they shared when his parents weren't home. It was an interesting experience. Did he actually love her? He didn't know.

Yugyeom then watched as Youngjae snapped the magnificent flower into two halves only to throw it into the nearest trash bin. He still didn't believe in true love.

~~

The sound of students chattering way too loudly and the smell of sweaty bodies and cheap cologne in the classroom. Something that Youngjae definetly did not miss. He looked to his side and was greeted with the smile that never failed to make him feel comfortably warm and safe inside. He was glad that Yugyeom decided to take english classes with him together. 

The both of them didn't exactly sit too far away from each other either, no, to be exact they were just one seat apart. This made it rather easy for them to talk with each other during class. Good to kill time, but definetly not positive for their grades. But Youngjae could worry about that once a test is upcoming.

Then the class went silent. Finally, Youngjae thought. He was close to getting a major headache already. He took a look at the door and thats when he saw the reason why; his teacher arrived, punctual as ever.

"Good morning class." She said and the whole class answered with a monotone 'morning'. Everyone then sat down on their respective seats.

After that, the teacher started the lesson. She began by going through some stuff from the recent lesson, stuff Youngjae didn't get at all. When she continued by going through some new vocabulary Youngjae gave up completely. He rested his head on the desk, not paying attention at all anymore. 

While others started to write down some stuff into their notes, Youngjae let his mind drift away. He could just ask Yugyeom later if he could copy his notes.

But something was still off. Youngjaes back was tickling in a strange way. It was like someone or something was watching him. He looked to his left, thinking that it was probably Yugyeom's fault but no, he was still concentrated on writing. Creepy. 

Youngjae swallowed. In the end he just ignored it, to exhausted to even care. Another voice in his head told him that it was probably just him being paranoid again.

~~

Youngjae sighed. The feeling of relief in his body once he would exit the school building was just satisfying. He was walking alongside Yugyeom to their shared room in the dorm. The two of them were chattering non-stop about rather unimportant things. Another thing he appreciated about him. He could talk to him about the most boring topic in the world and it would still be somewhat fun.

If Youngjae had to say the truth: Yugyeom has always been his only friend. He had other friends too, of course, but he wasn't sure if he would really call them that. They always ended up betraying him or just forgetting about him. Meanwhile Yugyeom always stuck to him like gum in hair.

Even in Youngjaes darkest days, Yugyeom was there for him. He cracked jokes to light up the mood or just lend him a shoulder to cry on. He'd trade his best friend for no money in the world. Never. 

"Um... earth to Youngjae?" The youngers voice then ripped Youngjae out of his thoughts. "I said what do you want to eat today?" He laughed. Just then Youngjae noticed how cold it actually was. He crossed his arms in front of his chest in attempt to heat up. It didn't succeed though as he began to shiver even more. Not to his surprise, after all it was already mid-november. 

"Let's just order something." He still managed to spit out despite his chattering of teeth. God, how reliefed he was once the two of them arrived in the cozy, warm building.

≫

"J-Jaebum!" The dark haired boy was about to enter the classroom, but a high-pitched voice stopped him from doing so. He looked around to see who it was. Then he spotted a girl behind him. Her hair was blonde, silky and long, around chest length. She looked like she took great care of it. But was it her who called him? 

"I- I'm-" She seemed to try and say something to him, which confirmed his question, but the only thing that left her mouth was nonsense and squeaking. Definetly a case of nervousness. Jaebum sighed before he rested a hand on her shoulder in order to calm her down. "Hey, calm down. What's up hm?" Jaebum said. A warm and reassuring smile was forming on his lips. He may seem like a bad boy at first glance, but that was definetly not what he was. Probably. 

The girl heated up underneath his touch. A bright red was soon painting her face. Despite that she finally managed to calm down and collect herself to tell him why she was there in the first place. 

"L-Let's meet on the rooftop today after class okay?" She started, taking a deep breath mid-sentence. "I've got something to give you. It's important, really important to me." She seemed to be determined but shy at the same time about whatever she planned.

Jaebums expression then went blank for a while. He thought about her offer. He knew exactly where this was probably going, after all he was strikingly popular, especially among girls and yes, even some guys. 

In the end though, he just gave the girl a 'yes' as an answer. He simply didn't want to hurt her. But if it really turned out to be some kind of confession, he'd already know his answer. 

She then finally left, skipping down the hallway. A smile was on her lips the whole time. How disgustingly cute. With a sigh, Jaebum then finally opened the door to his classroom. He pulled the hood of his hoodie over his head and walked straight to his seat, avoiding anyone on the way. Jaebum didn't want to talk to majority of the people in the whole school. He hated them, they were assholes in his eyes. 

Egoistic, arrogant. Just terrible.

The only people he mostly hung out with were Mark and Jackson. Neither of them were attending english classes though, meaning he was on his own or at least in that moment. 

He sighed in annoyance at the students who seemed like they werent able to shut their mouths. Jaebum already thought about covering his ears or murdering them but was distracted pretty fast when his eyes made contact with the boy who sat in front of him. His hair was strawberry blonde and he, in Jaebums eyes, was extremely lovely. 

He watched him the entire time. It was like his eyes were glued onto the boy but Jaebum just couldn't help it. 

He also knew that he was similar to him in some ways. Just like Jaebum for example, he didn't really hang out with anyone besides his best friend, or at least in school that was the case. He also seemed to despise everyone else too.

The only difference though is, that they seemed to do the same about him. Whether it was those typical school bullies or childish pranks, he was the number one victim. Yes, it hurt Jaebum and yes, he would've liked to beat everyone up who thought it's funny to treat him like trash. 

But after all Jaebum couldn't. God, he didn't even know how to approach the boy. He was way too scared about what he would've thought of him. Maybe he would've even scared him away? Jaebum sometimes looked pretty intimidating so it wouldn't even surprise him. 

Class started. They got through the usual routine before sitting down. Jaebum didn't bother to pay any attention though, after all he already knew all of this.

Instead he watched the boy in front of him who seemed to do the same. Another thing the two of them shared. Still, it looked more like he was exhausted, almost frustrated about probably not getting anything the teacher said. 

Jaebum yawned audibly. Watching the younger was getting boring after a while. Instead he looked around the classroom to find something else he could waste his time with. The ticking of the clock was dominant in his ears, but also somewhat relaxing. 

Jaebum looked outside the window but the streets seemed to be empty, not that it surprised him. Everyone was probably at school or work anyways at this hour. As he looked down however, he saw something written on his desk with a pencil. The writing was already slightly blurred, but he managed to read it after putting in some effort. 

_xx-xxxx-xxxx  
have fun with him ;)_

Jaebum gasped once he saw that it was apparently someones phone number. After he saw what was written underneath, he could already figure out to who it was most likely belonging to and obviously, whoever wrote this, their intentions weren't good. Poor thing.

He took one, two glances to the front and made sure that the teacher was too busy to pay attention to him. After, Jaebum swiftly took out his own phone. He tapped on the green icon which said 'Contacts' and saved the number. 

With his fingers, he then wiped over the writing. He only stopped once it was totally smudged and unreadable. He didn't dare to imagine what would happen if anyone else got this number in their hands, especially if it really belonged to the boy. 

Said boy fell asleep on his desk in the meantime, his breathing steady and his mouth slightly agape. _Fuck_ Jaebum thought. _How can someone be this cute?_

~~

The school's bell finally rung, announcing the end of the last lesson. It was biology, in Jaebum's case. He was quick to pack up and rush out the classroom. He had an important appointment after all, or well at least it was for her. Jaebum climbed the long way up the stairs before he opened one of the large doors leading to the rooftop. The girl he talked to earlier this day was already standing in the middle of it. He sighed before approaching her. He definetly wanted to get over with this quick.

The wind was blowing through her beautiful hair and skirt which ended along her knees, making it flutter a little. Who knows how long she already waited for the boy. 

"Jaebum!" she said, excited to finally see him approaching. "I mean Jaebum... I'm really glad you came" she blushed up to the tip of her ears. Jaebum forced a fake smile and hummed. Maybe it was better to pretend to be nice rather than to hurt someone. Besides the whole school would talk about it if he didn't do so and Jaebum didn't particularly want that. 

"So... what do you want?" Jaebum asked, making an effort not to sound rude, which worked pretty good. Instead of giving any kind of answer although, the girl rummaged through her beige bag.

She ended up pulling out a pastel pink envelope, an adorable little ribbon sealing it. Jaebum sighed once again. It was always the same. Inside was probably some kind of cheesy written letter again, explaining her oh so special feelings for him.

"P-please, take it!" She squeaked and and handed the letter to the boy. After doing so she run away quickly. 

_What is that? Some kind of shoujo manga?_ Jaebum thought and laughed to himself. He put the letter away without even taking a second look at it. Instead, He just shook his head. Jaebum was already sure that he won't go out with her, even if she'd beg him to. 

Jaebum wasn't interested in dating anyone at the time. Of course he dated around a few times. Those relationships were usually very short-lived though and who was always the one breaking up? Exactly. Jaebum himself.

He wasn't able to develop any kinds of romantic feelings for his partners, no matter how much he tried, he was never even once attracted to one of them. Crazy. He decided to give up after a while. Being frustrated, he prayed to god that he would find that special someone someday. 

Someone who would make him smile just by their pure existence, someone who made him laugh effortlessly, someone he could love without any doubt. 

And maybe, just maybe that someone wasn't too far away after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed the first chapter! I got everything in this book already planned so prepare for a lot of angst and fluff later on. I'll try and update as soon as possible so stay tuned and maybe leave some kudos. I would really appreciate it.


	2. optimism.

The two friends were eating dinner together. They ordered takeout earlier and were currently laughing and chatting about nothing in particular. It was a chilly evening, so of course Youngjae didn't expect anything big to happen anymore.  Man, was he wrong.

He was more or less startled when his phone got off, sending vibrations all over from it's spot on the table. Even then, Youngjae tried to still enjoy his well deserved meal in peace. In the end he caught himself eating a bit hastier anyways though. He was curious after all. 

He quickly got rid of the left overs after he finished. Youngjae claimed the shower for himself before Yugyeom even had the chance to. After about 15 minutes he was already done and changed into fresh clothes before he flopped down on his bed. 

As expected, the phone was already in Youngjaes hands as soon as he laid down. He expected the notification to be from some annoying app he may have downloaded once or from his oh so concerned parents. However, he was surprised to see that the message was from an unknown number. 

**+82-124-XXXX | 1:20 PM**  
_Hey_

He read the number once, twice but no. It was one he didn't recognize at all. Was it maybe an old classmate trying to contact him again? Or maybe just a poor stranger who made a typing error? Youngjae thought that the second option was more likely to be the case. He decided to just ask in the end. 

**Youngjae | 1:22 PM**  
_Hey. I think you got the wrong number. Pretty sure that i'm not the one you wanted to talk to. Sorry!_

**+82-124-XXXX | 1:23 PM**  
_No I don't. You're Youngjae, right?_

**Youngjae | 1:23 PM**  
_Umm yes? Do I maybe know you or do I need to contact the police?_

**+82-124-XXXX | 1:24 PM**  
_Nah. I don't want to cause you any trouble. You'll find out who I am soon enough alright?_

Youngjae got uneasy. It wasn't everyday that a random stranger just texted him out of nowhere. What if he was a stalker, or worse, a psychopath? Youngjae had read enough about the dark net and other evil sources to know that he could end up like one of those poor people there. A shiver run his spine just at the thought. 

**Youngjae | 1:26 AM**  
Listen, I don't feel to good about all this. Please tell me your name now or leave please? 

**+82-124-XXXX | 1:27 PM**  
_Hey calm down it's not like I want to kill you or something. Some asscrack simply wrote your number down on a table in school. I got rid of that though. No need to worry._

**Youngjae | 1:28 PM**  
_Well I sure hope you did. I still feel uneasy about all this. Tell me one reason why I should trust you_

**+82-124-XXXX | 1:29 PM**  
_I'm not like the others on our school and secretly despise the most of our students too. I always felt some kind of empathy to you though and now I kinda want to get closer to you._

**Youngjae | 1:30 PM**  
_You want to get closer to me but you didn't even tell me your name. That's kind of suspicious don't you think?_

 

 **+82-124-XXXX | 1:30 PM**  
_I'm not a bad guy alright? Just trust me._

**Youngjae | 1:31 PM**  
_Let me think about it... no._

**+82-124-XXXX | 1:32 PM**  
_Okay then I guess I have to gain your trust slowly. Step by step._

**Youngjae | 1:32 PM**  
_Or you just leave me alone..._

**+82-124-XXXX | 1:33 PM**  
_You still think i'm some kind of hitman that wants to kill you huh?_  
READ  
**+82-124-XXXX | 1:34 PM**  
_Oh so you're leaving me on read?_  
READ  
**+82-124-XXXX | 1:35 PM**  
_okay okay I get it. But just remember: I won't give up so easily.  
READ_

~~

"Okay then see you later!"

Yugyeom smiled before he rushed to his classroom. The two of them didn't have English classes together, unfortunately. Youngjae sighed deeply before he walked to his class. It meant nothing good that Yugyeom won't be with him. Not only was he gonna be lonely as hell but he would also have to deal with Mark, his worst bully. Just Perfect. 

Youngjae swallowed visibly as soon as he entered the classroom. Not only was every single student being way too loud again but he could also see Mark already staring at him. He had that disgusting, cocky smile on his face. Youngjae despised it.

He tried to sneak to his seat, careful not to draw too much attention to him. Youngjae arrived and sat down, relieved. He actually made it without Mark causing any harm to him, Youngjae thought. That was when he felt someones presence behind him... 

"Hey Youngjae," Mark began and Youngjae didn't want anything more than to disappear. "You're alone? Where's that friend of yours, what was his name again? Ah right Yongbok wasn't it?" 

The two girls in front of Youngjaes seat began to giggle. Apparently Marks attempt on teasing Youngjae was really funny to them. Pathetic. 

Youngjae however didn't gave him any kind of reaction at all. He prayed to god that Mark would just leave him alone, but he didn't seem to be on his side on that day. 

"Aww why so quiet today? Did someo-"

"I have to go to the restroom"

Youngjae interrupted Mark. He stood up and tried to hurry to the bathroom. He just wanted to escape and be on his own right at that moment. Before he could even take a step though, he felt a hand turning him around harshly. He was grabbed by the collar and lifted up from the ground. 

And before he knew he was eyes to eyes with Mark. Oh, how pleasant. 

The boy tried to break free from his rough grip, wriggling and squirming around. He tried to push his hand away with all his might but had to give up. He decided that Mark was just way too strong for him.

All the students eyes were drawn to him like glue. They seemed to watch Mark like a movie, awaiting his next step. They didn't care about Youngjae at all, they just wanted the drama, the action. Youngjae felt so vulnerable and nauseous. 

"Where do you think you're going little one?" Mark said. His voice sounded deep and threatening. It made Youngjae want to gag if he didn't feel so anxious. 

"I-I need to pee please let me go." Youngjae squeaked out, trying to somehow defend himself. It was no use although, no, it made it only worse. Mark formed his free hand into a fist and lifted it. 

_That's it. I'm going to die._ Youngjae thought and already closed his eyes. He wasn't able to do anything else in the first place. He was weak. Mark was strong. 

Youngjae kept on waiting and waiting but nothing. What kind of sick prank was this? The younger decided to cautiously peek with one eye. Thankfully he saw their maths teacher entering. What a lifesaver. 

The boy suddenly gasped in surprise as Mark let go and let him fall to the ground. How cold. It may have hurt a bit, but it was still better than to be beaten up in front of the whole class. 

"We have to continue this on another day..." Mark said, visibly annoyed. "to your luck." 

Youngjae couldn't help but to just shake his heads at his words. Mark clicked his tongue and left. Soon all the other students were minding their own business again too. A weight lifted off of Youngjaes heart.

~~

"So how was english?" Yugyeom asked. 

A warm, inviting smile decorated his lips. Like always, he insisted on accompanying Youngjae to the lockers. Regardless of whether they had the next lesson together or not, Yugyeom was always there, either waiting in front of his classroom or locker. How nice of him. 

"Well," Youngjae laughed a pitiful laugh. "If we ignore the fact that Mark almost beat me up it was pretty decent." He said as if it was nothing special and shrugged. The boy unlocked his locker and swung open the door. He needed to get his stuff quickly. Next class would start soon. 

However, what his eyes fell on first weren't the boring books, no, it was the stunning rose on top of them. The same kind as last time. Orange and shining. 

"Oh Youngjae, I wish I would've been there." Yugyeom said and placed a hand on top of Youngjaes shoulder. "I would've protected you but- Hey Youngjae? You there?"

The giant waved a hand in front of Youngjaes face. Seems like he spaced out once again. As soon as he was on earth again though, he took the flower into his hands and smelled on it. It was indeed real. 

"Didn't you get one of those yesterday already? Guess my theory has been confirmed huh?" Yugyeom smirked and God, how Youngjae wanted to hit him. 

This time, Youngjae put the flower in his bag. He was careful so it wouldn't break or snap. Youngjae liked flowers, especially roses after all so maybe he could take advantage of the situation. Maybe he'd give them to his mom. Or maybe he could just collect them himself. If that whole flower stuff goes on that is. 

"I'm pretty sure someones trying to prank me or its an act of pity. Nothing else." Youngjae said. 

Yugyeom lets his gaze wander to his left before it meets Youngjae's again. Slowly, a wide grin was forming on his face. It was like he saw something Youngjae didn't. How weird. 

"Well," Yugyeom said in a sing-sang voice. "We'll see about that Jae"

He definetly knew something. 

~~

The lamp on the bedside was painting the room in a warm, relaxing light. Outside, the sky formed a blanket of dark clouds. Fat droplets hit the window, creating a plonking sound.

Youngjae sat on his bed, dressed in his pastel-blue pyjamas. The sound of Yugyeom showering was faintly audible through the closed door of the bathroom. Soon the sound stopped. The door was being unlocked and Yugyeom walked out. He was dressed in his pyjama bottoms, the top apparently non-existant. 

"Say," He dryed his hair as good as possible with his towel. "Do your parents know about your sexuality by now?" 

His question obviously caught Youngjae aback. He shook his head and played with his fingers. The boy was already nervous by just imagining it. He hadn't even thought about doing so until that moment.

"I mean, I don't wanna push you or anything but I think you should tell them soon..." Yugyeom scratched the back of his head. "Look, someday, at the latest when you want to marry, you have to introduce them to your significant other."

"I'm only 19!" Youngjae raised his voice slightly, offended. In his opinion it still wasn't time to think about marriage. He's way too young. Right now it was probably more important for him to focus on school and maybe about getting a partner in the first place. 

"Still, you get the gist." Yugyeom then yawns and lays down on his bed opposite Youngjaes. His back was facing him. "Anyways, I'm tired. Think about it. I'm gonna sleep now and you should too so... good night." 

Youngjae sighed before he turned the lamp off. He does the same as his roomate and mumbles a quiet good night to him as well. Youngjae let his mind drift, dreaming about cute kittens as he tried to fall asleep. 

~~

Youngjae has been tossing and turning for a few hours now. It just felt impossible to get any sleep. Not with these thoughts coursing through his head. He opened his eyes and let them wander around. Yugyeom was already sleeping deeply, his breathing steady. The rose Youngjae took with him earlier was placed in a fancy black vase on the desk in their room.

The rain has stopped pouring already. White noise was filling the room now.  Youngjae groaned and took his phone to look at the time. It was 1am. Normally he would be asleep by now but man, Yugyeom was right. 

He definetly needed to think about that whole thing with his parents soon. Of course, just telling them wasn't as easy as it sounded. What even was the best way to do so? Just text them? Call them? Or even visit them personally? 

And what if they don't react well? What if it would escalate? Maybe they'd even disown them, or so Youngjae thought. After all they always were crazy about grandchildren and all that stuff. 

Youngjae whined into his pillow, the sound muffled because of it. Why does this all have to be so complicated? How Frustrating. 

But Youngjae wasn't able to think about it any further. Just as if someone read his mind, the phone vibrated. Youngjae was confused. Who would even be awake at that inhumane time? Ah, right. He himself. 

He turned on his phone and gasped. Of course, out of all persons it had to be him again. That anonymous guy. Why hasn't Youngjae blocked him last time? 

**+82-124-XXXX | 1:14 AM**  
_Hey are you awake?_

 **Youngjae | 1:15 AM**  
_Yes, But I was about to go to sleep so good night never talk to me again :)_

 **+82-124-XXXX | 1:15 AM**  
_No! Wait! I wanted to apologize for yesterday... I probably came off as rude so sorry._

**Youngjae | 1:16 AM**  
_probably?_

**+82-124-XXXX | 1:17 AM**  
_Look, I really am sorry. How about we start over again?_

**Youngjae | 1:17 AM**  
Good night 

**+82-124-XXXX | 1:18 AM**  
_Hey don't go_  
Read  
**+82-124-XXXX | 1:19 AM**  
_Oh not this again_  
Read  
**+82-124-XXXX | 1:20 AM**  
_Okay... good night then...  
Read_

~~

If he had to be honest, Youngjae wasn't too surprised to find another flower in his locker the next morning.  What surprised him though was the color. Instead of orange, there was a yellow rose laying in it now. Youngjae had to admit it was pretty, even prettier than the previous ones. 

Youngjae picked it up and took a closer look at it. A slight smile formed on his lips. Seriously, who's behind all this? He just hoped he really had good intentions just like Yugyeom said. Youngjae put the rose into his bag along with his stuff he needed for school. 

Youngjae was about to head to class when he caught someone watching him from afar. His hair was dark and styled back so his face was presented. It kind of looked really hot on him. His ears were decorated with small hoop earrings. They really suited him well. But how long has he been here already? 

The guy was leaning against the wall with his hands in the pockets of his black skinny jeans while he just stared at Youngjae. He wore a simple T-Shirt with a denim jacket. If Youngjae had to rate his outfit he would've given it a straight 9/10 not to exaggerate. 

However, his non-stop staring made Youngjae kind of uncomfortable. He gathered up all his courage before he finally spoke up. 

"What do you want?" He said and shit that probably came off as rude

"Nothing," he said with a calm voice and wow it was way deeper than what Youngjae imagined it to be. "Just chilling. Don't mind me."

"That's... nice I guess? But could you maybe not stare that much next time? To be honest, it makes me kind of uncomfortable and..." Youngjae took a glance at the clock and realized that the next class starts in about 10 minutes. Shit. "Excuse me, but I have to go now."

"Alright. Good luck Youngjae!" The mysterious guy said. He then left first with a grin on his face. Youngjae didn't think about it too much though. Right now his priority was not to be too late for class. He hurried straight to the classroom, avoiding every student on the way there. 

To his fortune, he made it in time. Maths lesson is boring again and even though Youngjae tried to listen, he lost his focus about 10 minutes into it. 15 minutes into class, his mind then started to drift off again. Alot has been happening the last days. He thought about the whole flower thing, then about that weird stranger. Thinking about him made Youngjae feel weird in a way he wasn't able to describe.

Maybe he would be there next monday too and maybe, just maybe, they could even be friends. Maybe he wasn't like everyone else. He could be a nice guy. Of course there was still the possibility that this wasn't the case but somehow he didn't gave Youngjae that impression. 

It would be pleasant to have someone else but Yugyeom after all. Not that Youngjae didn't like him. A bit variety wouldn't hurt though. Youngjae sighed. He should probably pay attention to class. However there were still two questions in his head. 

Why did that guy know his name and where the heck was Yugyeom?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not too much is going on in the story yet huh? But don't worry because that won't last long. As always if you liked the chapter leave some kudos and comments. I appreciate every single one :)


	3. birth.

"Oh, by the way Youngjae..." Yugyeom suddenly spoke up. Youngjae ripped his earphones out immediately in order to hear what he had to say. He looked up from his phone, a sign that he was listening. "...Guess what." 

"You lost your virginity?" Youngjae joked. It was obvious that this wasn't the case though, as Yugyeom began to laugh loudly. Of course it wouldn't be, after all he promised that he won't do so until he's 18. 

"No," He said, chuckling one last time. "Not yet but actually... I got a date today!" Yugyeom smiled. He smiled so wide that his cheekbones were visible. Sure, it made Youngjae happy, but he couldn't help but to feel a bit jealous too. He was his best friend after all. 

It was only natural that he was worried that he may forget about him. Youngjae knew Yugyeom though and he knew him well enough to be sure that this won't be the case. His anxiety was probably just being stubborn again.

"Oh really? That's great!" The surprise was clearly showing in Youngjaes voice, just as a bit of worry. He honestly thought that it would take way longer for Yugyeom to find someone again. Sure, he may have dated some guys before. However, Yugyeom was never really into it. Not only was he handsome, but also picky as hell. Judging by his smile though, there was a high possibility that he was something special. Cute. 

"So who's the lucky guy?" Youngjae asked and Yugyeom looked like he already expected this question.

"You'll find out soon enough." Yugyeom answered and winked at the other boy. He could only sigh in annoyance. What a typical Yugyeom thing to do. Now he had to endure his curiosity for god knows how long, thanks to his best friend. In the end he probably didn't even knew that guy anyways, so why make that big of a deal out of it? 

"I'm going to go in about three hours. I probably won't be back for the night either if everything goes well, so you'll be alone for today. Sorry about that." He said. Yugyeom of course felt guilty about it. Saturday were usually meant for them. It were those days where the two friends would either go out or just hang out at home, but Youngjae just waved it off. 

"Don't worry about me." Youngjae gave him a reassuring smile. "Just enjoy your date. Don't forget to tell how it went tomorrow though." 

This time it was his turn to wink. Youngjae couldn't help but to feel a bit disappointed, but well, he had to accept it. Yugyeom was his friend after all and friends support each other. Right? 

~~ 

Youngjae felt lonely and bored as soon as his roomate disappeared through the front door. He tried to kill some time by playing games on his phone, watching TV, listening to music but nothing seemed to work. Something was missing. He sighed. It really was impossible for him to go one day without Yugyeom wasn't it?

After half a hour of doing nothing, an idea struck through the boys head. An idea that was probably bad. He stared at the phone beside him on the bed for about a minute before he took it into his hands. The boy sighed, tapped on the icon of his messages and opened the chat between him and the stranger. This was a mistake wasn't it? The still empty area suggested Youngjae to write a text. He was hesitating. 

But what if everything would go well? Maybe that frustrating, uncomfortable feeling of being alone would finally vanish? He doubted it.

But well, what do people these days say? Right. You only live once. 

He was about to put his phone away after he send the guy a short message. Youngjae excepted it to be minutes, hours to receive an answer. He almost threw the device to the other side of the room though, once it vibrated after just 10 seconds. Creepy. 

**+82-124-XXXX | 5:15 PM**  
_Umm Hey? Is this some kinda prank? Am I dreaming? You didn't just text me first did you?_

**Youngjae | 5:15 PM**  
_I did, am I not allowed to? I guess I just wanted to talk..._

**+82-124-XXXX | 5:16 PM**  
_Lol are you drunk or something?_

**Youngjae | 5:17 PM**  
_Not at all. I just feel really lonely, but if you don't want to talk to me I can leave again._

**+82-124-XXXX | 5:18 PM**  
_No no stay please. So... you want me to keep you company or what?_

Youngjae figured that it maybe was his turn to apologize for his behavior. If he really wanted him to distract him and have a decent conversation that is. He sighed. There was no other way around it was it?

**Youngjae | 5:19 PM**  
_I guess? Look, I'm really sorry too._

**+82-124-XXXX | 5:19 PM**  
_Why all of a sudden and Sorry for what exactly?_

Perfect. Now Youngjae had to explain himself too.

**Youngjae | 5:20 PM**  
_For being so rude. I probably shouldn't assume anything about a person I don't even know. Besides  I have to admit that you seem like a pretty decent guy._

**+82-124-XXXX | 5:21 PM**  
_Hey, don't worry about it. I get you. If a stranger texted me out of the blue I would of course be cautious as hell too._

**Youngjae | 5:21 PM**  
_So... you forgive me?_

**+82-124-XXXX | 5:22 PM**  
_Only if you forgive me too._

**Youngjae | 5:23 PM**  
_Thank you. And lol yes I do._

**+82-124-XXXX | 5:24 PM**  
_So what is it that's bothering you? It's fine if you don't want to tell me though._

**Youngjae | 5:25 PM**  
_Well... my best friend is on a date right now. He kind of left me alone here and yeah. That's about it._

**+82-124-XXXX | 5:26 PM**  
_You poor thing. Is he your roomate or something like that?_

**Youngjae | 5:27 PM**  
_Yup. Exactly. My roomate and best friend. Saturdays were usually meant for the two of us too. It's kind of unusual you know?_

**+82-124-XXXX | 5:28 PM**  
_Yeah I get you. I live alone. It can get really lonely sometimes too._

**Youngjae | 5:29 PM**  
_So now that we're on more or less good terms... can I maybe know your name?_

**+82-124-XXXX | 5:29 PM**  
_Jaebum. My name is Jaebum._

**Youngjae | 5:30 PM**  
_Oh, I like that name. You probably go to my school too am I right?_

**Jaebum | 5:30 PM**  
_Yes. Otherwise I probably wouldn't be talking to you now right?_

**Youngjae | 5:31 PM**  
_Yeah right._

~~ 

The two of them were talking for a while now. Turns out they really had some kind of chemistry. It was something Youngjae wouldn't have expected, but he wasn't complaining. He found out some interesting things about Jaebum. For example that he had a cat named Nora that lived with his parents, or that he liked to sing when he's bored. However, time flew and before he knew it was already 7 PM. Youngjae's stomach was growling and was formly begging for something edible. 

**Youngjae | 7:02 PM**  
_I have to go. I feel really hungry right now lol._

**Jaebum | 7:02 PM**  
_Then eat something. Are we talking soon again?_

**Youngjae | 7:03 PM**  
_Yes of course._

**Jaebum | 7:04**  
_Friends?_

**Youngjae | 7:04**  
_Friends._

The label 'friends' made a single butterfly flutter in Youngjaes stomach. He didn't know why. He really didn't. The boy smiled to himself before he put his phone away again. He clearly forgot about the Yugyeom thing by now. The only thing on his mind right then was Jaebum and Jaebum only. 

~~

"Another one..." Youngjae mumbled to no one in particular. He held a snow white rose in his hands. The boy took it from his locker again before he stared at the flower for quite a time. Why was it that they were just so mesmerizing to him? 

"If it goes on like this we'll soon have to set up a room just for all those flowers." Yugyeom chuckled while he leaned back onto his own locker. His arms were locked in front of his chest as he was waiting for Youngjae to finish.

"Yeah, I guess so." Youngjae smiled at his statement. "But do you have any idea who could be doing that? And where do they even get all those roses from?"

"Well I could be suspecting somebody but..." Yugyeom said, scratching the back of his head. "...Oh my god Youngjae. Would you take a look at the time? We're almost late for our class!" His eyes became wide in shock. 

The younger then panicked. He took Youngjaes wrist, dragging him over to their classroom in a rapid pace. "We can continue talking once we're home." He said while the two were running through the hallways.

~~

"Ah, um sorry. I can't go home with you today. I got some... important business." That was what Yugyeom told him as an excuse. Who knows what that boy's really up to. Youngjae sighed. He decided not to think about it any further. He pulled out his phone, plugged in his earphones and searched for a song in his playlist as he preffered listening to music while he was going home. Alone. 

He focused on his screen, maybe too much as he suddenly tripped over something. His face soon made contact with the ground. As soon as he heard a familiar laugh behind him, he knew what, or rather who that something was. Youngjae stood up immediately and turned around. He saw the cause of his fall and his predictions were right.

Mark stood there, amused about the situation. His hands were in his pockets and his foot, over which the younger fell just seconds ago, was still stretched out. Oh, what an asshole he was.

"Wow. You're even too stupid to walk." Mark sneered. Youngjae wanted to go for a counter-attack so desperately. He was aware though that that would've made the situation worse. Too bad he wasn't in for any stress on that day. 

Youngjae decided to simply walk away without any words. His right hand was clenched into a fist out of anger because of Mark who was continuously trying to get the boys attention with insults of any kind. Youngjae knew better though. He did his best to ignore it and eventuallly succeeded. 

Youngjae walked further and further away from his school. The boy looked behind him one last time just to make sure he was safe.

Once Mark was out of Youngjaes sight and thoughts another idea crossed his mind. What if he just asked Jaebum about the roses? Maybe he had any kind of idea that would help him finding out about the mystery.

**Youngjae | 4:13 PM**  
_Hey it's me again. Do you by any chance know anyone who likes to leave roses in my locker every single school day?_

**Jaebum | 4:14 PM**  
_Hmm..._

**Jaebum | 4:14 PM**  
_Not sure._

Youngjae stared at his message. He read it over and over again but no. Something about it just seemed suspicious. Jaebum said he's not sure so did he have an idea after all? Or maybe he's actually... _Oh no._

**Youngjae | 4:16 PM**  
_Wait don't tell me it's actually your doing?_

**Jaebum | 4:16 PM**  
_Who knows..._

**Youngjae | 4:17 PM**  
_Please tell me you're joking. God, you're so cheesy Jaebum._

**Youngjae | 4:18 PM**  
_Now I just have to find out who exactly you are.._

Youngjae entered the dorm and got into his room. He threw his stuff into a random corner. After doing so he sat down on the bed, his stomach growling, but that could wait now.

**Youngjae | 4:21 PM**  
_You know what would be appropriate in that kinda situation? Some kind of hint._

**Jaebum | 4:23 PM**  
_A hint?_

**Jaebum | 4:23 PM**  
_Alright alright. Let me think._

**Jaebum | 4:24 PM**  
_We have exactly one class together._

**Youngjae | 4:25 PM**  
_Okay. But which one?_

**Jaebum | 4:26 PM**  
_Sorry, only one hint per day. Besides that would be way too easy otherwise. Where's the fun in it?_

**Youngjae | 4:26 PM**  
_You're an asshole :(_

**Jaebum | 4:27 PM**  
_Love ya too_

Youngjae sighed out of frustration. Jaebum won't make it easy for him. He could see that clearly. At least he knew now that he had something to do with the roses, or well, there was at least a high percentage that Jaebum was actually the culprit. Or was he?

The sound of the door opening again ripped him out of his seemingly endless riddles. Yugyeom then entered. He carried a white bag in his hands. 

"I got us food!" He said enthusiastically, revealing the two boxes with a smirk. The giant had to be a savior.

"Where were you?" Youngjae sat down at the table. The delicious scent of asian take-out was spreading in the room as soon as he opened his own box. "And why the fuck is your hair so messy all of a sudden?"

"Well, I got something to discuss with the teacher and it was windy just for your information." Yugyeom took a bite of his meal while he didn't even bother to look at his roomate. How suspicious.

"Well last time I checked there was almost no wind at all." Youngjae then raised a brow. "Wait, don't tell me you met up with _him?_ "

Yugyeom chocked on his food before he blushed up to the tip of his ears. Yup, Youngjae thought. I hit the bulls eye. He then started to laugh at his best friends behavior. What a rare sight to see. He didn't want to know any details though or embarrass him any further, so the elder decided to change topic.

"Ah right Yugyeom?" Youngjae started as soon as the mood calmed down a bit again. "I got something to tell you too."

Yugyeoms mouth was stuffed with food so he could only hum. He wasn't able to talk like this. Obviously. Youngjae took a deep breath before he finally started to talk. 

"I met someone. Well, more like he texted me randomly. His name is Jaebum and he seems not too bad. He told me that he found my number on a desk in school..." Even though Youngjae was aware it wasn't a big issue, he just knew Yugyeom well enough to know that he would get a massive lecture after this. 

Youngjae told him every single detail about Jaebum. It was like a teenage girl crushing about her loved one, even though he didn't knew him that well yet. Not that Youngjae liked him in that way. That absolutely wasn't the case, he thought. 

Yugyeom listened like a caring mother to her child. You could tell that he was concerned simply by looking at his face. He sighed after his best friend finally stopped talking.

"Youngjae..." Yugyeom began, a serious tone in his voice. "...I know you may like him. Like, yeah you trust him and he's nice and all that stuff, but he could still be lying to you. Maybe the Jaebum you imagined doesn't exist like that. Maybe he only tries to gain your trust to do who knows what to you. I beg you, be careful." 

Yugyeom sighed again. "I don't want you to forbid talking to him, I'm not your mom. I'm just worried and you know that." He added.

There it was. That never ending talk he did everytime Youngjae did something slightly risky. He couldn't help but to roll his eyes. It wasn't like he planned to do illegal stuff or something like that.

"You may be right, but I just got a feeling that tells me he isn't that kind of guy." Youngjae lowered his head. _He isn't that kind of guy_. The boy repeatedly told himself that in his head. Jaebum wasn't bad. He would never do any harm to him, he said so himself. Right? 

Quiet. The both of them didn't exchange even one word. Then the younger suddenly cleared his throat before he spoke up again, breaking this awkward silence. 

"By the way. I got invited to a party. It just happened to be tomorrow already. They said we're allowed to bring as many friends as we like so... would you like to accompany me?" Yugyeom asked. 

Youngjae stared at him for a while. A party. Now that he thought about it, it would really be nice to distance himself a bit from school and his thoughts. Relieving a bit of stress doesn't sound so bad and besides Yugyeom would be there with him so why not? He knew he would help him when he was in danger, he always did.

"Okay, sure." Youngjae agreed, Yugyeom clearly happy about it. What could possibly go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you enjoy the new chapter? So Youngjae and Jaebum are starting to get closer huh... who knows what will happen to the two of them in the end. And who's the mysterious guy Yugyeom has a date with? You'll find out soon.
> 
> As always, I'm grateful for every feedback and I hope you're excited for the next chapter. :)


	4. sunshine.

Tapping lazily around on his phone, Jaebum was playing some random game he just downloaded recently. He was focused, trying to beat his highscore. Then, to his disgrace, something, or better said someone suddenly distracted him.

"What are you doing?" Mark, his best friend asked while he raised a brow. "Perhaps chatting with someone special?" He then smirked. 

Why would he even think that? Jaebum rolled his eyes. Then again, it's Mark so why wouldn't he think that?

The younger paused his game, frustrated because he was so close. Then he looked at his best friend with a confused look. God how annoying Mark could be sometimes. 

"What the hell did you just say? Ridiculous. You know i'm not that kinda guy." Jaebum shook his head. All of his attention then got to his phone again, starting another round. 

"Ah, come on Mr. Grumpy! You could get any girl in this school with your looks!" Jaebum heard him but ignored him. Then silence. He was already reliefed that Mark finally stopped talking but of course he had to start once again. What non-sense would it be now? Can't he bother someone else?

"You know, I saw that Youngjae guy yesterday. Do you know what I did?" Mark laughed before continuing and Jaebum could already feel the anger boiling in him. "I pulled the good old foot prank. That dummy fell for it so easily! He's so stup-"

"Stop. It." Jaebum interrupted him, his voice sounding more threatening now. He put back his phone as soon as Mark mentioned Youngjae. He was ready to fight him. "You shouldn't do that. I warn you." Jaebum added, Mark shocked.

"Don't tell me you actually like that guy!" Mark suddenly bursted out laughing. Jaebum clenched his fist. He tried holding himself back from punching him or do even worse as he was not in the mood to get in trouble at that time.

"God damn it Mark! Just fucking listen to me once!" Jaebum instead, raised his voice. The whole classroom went as quiet as a graveyard in a matter of a second. Jaebum felt everyones eyes on him, but he couldn't care less. Right now it was just Mark and him.

Marks eyes widened. Jaebum seriously startled him this time, not daring to speak. Jaebum rarely let his threatening side show, but if he did, it meant trouble. Everyone knew exactly what he was capable of. 

The older opened his mouth, wanting to speak, but not even one word was able to come out. The once cool and badass Mark turned into an innocent little deer. Exactly what Jaebum wanted.

No one was able to control Mark like Jaebum could. He may seem tough and threatening on the outside, but deep inside he was just as soft as anyone else. However, only Jaebum could reveal that vulnerable side of him. Of course he would take advantage of that. 

The sound of the classrooms door opening interrupted the show. All attention suddenly went to the teacher who decided to show up, 5 minutes too late already.

The two of them didnt exchange even one word during class. A weird tension was between them. Jaebum knew though that this wouldn't last long, its not the first time he got mad at him after all. 

~~

On his way home, Jaebum made a visit at their local flower shop. 

He greeted the cashier with a slight bow before going through the different aisles until he found what he was looking for. A bunch of roses in every possible variation placed in a massive pot. Jaebum took some, looking at them thoroughly to be sure to buy the perfect one, just for _him._

Then his eyes fell on the bright, yellow flower placed inbetween the others. Jaebum smiled as he carefully took it into his hands. It reminded him of the sun. The sun, which is blinding, just like the boy's gorgeous smile. This had to be the one.

Jaebum didn't wait long and payed for it, thanking the guy behind the counter afterwards. The way home wasn't far, so it took him only a few minutes until he arrived. He placed the single flower in a small vase. 

Yes, he did only buy one and yes, he would buy another one the next day again. Ah. The things he did only to get to know the cute boy and make him feel appreciated. 

Jaebum laid down on his bed, giving his muscles their well deserved rest. He sighed. Then, suddenly his phone vibrated inside the pockets of his jeans. He made a quick job on pulling it out and took a glance at his lockscreen. _2 new messages_ it said. 

One was apparently from Mark, the other one from Youngjae. Jaebum smiled. He, not so surprisingly, decided to answer Youngjae's first. It was almost out of reflex.

**Youngjae | 2:29 PM**  
_Hey Jaebum are you there?_

**Jaebum | 2:40 PM**  
_Yes. Is anything wrong?_

**Youngjae | 2:42 PM**  
_No I just wanted to talk to you. You know, I still got not the slightest idea of who you could be. I never even heard your name somewhere. How weird..._

**Jaebum | 2:43 PM**  
_So, let me guess, you perhaps want another hint?_

**Youngjae | 2:43 PM**  
_Yes, exactly! But a more predicating one this time._

**Jaebum | 2:44 PM**  
_Alright. I got black hair right now._

**Youngjae | 2:45 PM**  
_Oh wow. You know that more than a half of our school got black hair right? You're not going to make it easy for me huh?_

**Jaebum | 2:45 PM**  
_Nope :)_

**Youngjae | 2:46 PM**  
_God. The first thing I'll do when I find out who you are is punching you in the face._

**Jaebum | 2:46 PM**  
_Sure if it makes you feel better._

A smile started to form on Jaebums face. Youngjae was seriously cute, but no. Jaebum still shouldn't even dare to think of him like that. And even if he dared to, Youngjae was probably straight. Yeah. That had to be the case with his luck.

Jaebum shook his head, deciding to not think about it any further. He then switched to Marks chat. Maybe he would finally apologize for earlier. Who knows?

**Mark | 1:01 PM**  
_Hey do you want to go to a party with me? It's tomorrow and they said we could bring friends. Sounds like fun doesn't it?_

Jaebum sighed. Of course he wouldn't do that. Instead it was one of those stupid partys he loved so much again. Jaebum himself wasn't too fond of them, but still decided to go with him anyways. Who knows what Mark would do without him.

**Jaebum | 2:48 PM**  
_Alright. Pick me up at 6._

Jaebum put his phone aside, not even waiting for an answer. Instead, he stared at the ceiling, closing his eyes.

He just could hope that Youngjae was doing okay. Maybe it was time to finally jump over his shadow and meet the boy? What if he'd mess up though? Maybe he would hate him once he found out who he really was. Jaebum sighed in frustration. So many questions were filling his head. 

Jaebum was about to develop feelings for this boy, but it was wrong. In the he would just get hurt. Jaebum sighed. Why was life so damn unfair?

Jaebum yawned. It didn't take much longer until he finally fell into a deep slumber.

≫≫

"Woah!" Yugyeom yelled in amazement once he and Youngjae entered the house the party was held in. The two of them were seriously stunned. The music was really loud, a strong smell of alcohol and smoke was filling the large room. Flashy neon lights were flickering, people dancing or making out with each other were surrounding the two. Youngjae regretted his choices. 

"Yugyeom..." Youngjae began, insecurity showing in his voice while he clung to his arm. "...I don't feel good about this anymore."

"Oh come on, let's have some fun!" Yugyeom then gave Youngjae a brotherly smack on the back. He pointed to the bar at the other side of the lively room. "Let's have a drink first?"

"No thanks. I'm not drinking tonight." Youngjae said. He rarely drank anything alcoholic so of course this offer didn't appeal him. Yugyeom still dragged him to the bar though, insisting that he wanted one. He ordered for himself, words Youngjae never heard before slipping from his mouth like it was nothing. The elder assumed that those probably were some of the beverages they served here. What an expert. 

Youngjae just stood there the whole time. He leaned against a wall nearby and waited for the youngers order to be served. To his fortune, it didn't take long before he made his way to him. The glass with his mixed drink in his left and a glass of water for his best friend in his right hand. 

He handed him the glass and took a sip from his drink. Just the smell made Youngjae feel dizzy. He didn't want to know how hard this stuff was. Still, Yugyeom swallowed the beverage like it was orange juice. 

"Yo, this stuff is great!" Yugyeom said and Youngjae rolled his eyes, chuckling in the proccess. The younger then stared at Youngjae for a while. He looked like he planned something. Either that, or he was really drunk already.

"You wanna dance?" He suddenly asked. A smirk decorated his lips. What kind of strange question was this? 

Youngjae just nodded anyways, even though he still felt a bit nervous about it. He never honestly danced with someone, so obviously this would be his first time. 

The younger placed his empty glass on a random table and Youngjae did the same to his half-empty water. He decided he could just drink the remaining later. He dragged him to the dance floor. Youngjae swallowed visibly. There were even more people than he thought there would be.

But it was obvious that Yugyeom saw how tense his friend was. He smoothly slung his around his neck and Youngjae held him by the waist in return.

"Focus on me," He said, his voice just loud enough for the elder to hear. "Not on the people around us." 

He tried to follow his order. He really did, even though it was hard to do so. Soon his eyes were staring at Yugyeoms own only. You could see in his orbs alone that he was really drunk by now and Youngjae took a mental note that he would never let him order his drinks alone again. Seriously, he looked like he was about to kiss him.

Some upbeat songs Youngjae didn't know and some remixes of other, more well known ones were playing the whole time. Youngjae could feel his heart going rapid. It was like the music lead Yugyeom on, flowing through his whole body as he swayed his hips in a sexy way. 

Youngjae attempted to follow him, rather reluctant. Their eyes were locked like they were some kind of lovers. Yet, the elder wasn't even tipsy.

Youngjae found it satisfying. He found it satisfying to just watch his friend dance like that. Still, once again, he felt like someone was watching him, but Yugyeom was right. He shouldn't focus on others right now.

Suddenly, the music switched to something more slow, sensual. That's when Youngjae finally decided that it was enough. Before it could get awkward, he freed himself from Yugyeoms embrace. The elder mouthed a small 'thanks' before he took his drink again. 

Youngjae left the dancefloor and got to some corner. It was a bit more isolated, which he indeed appreciated. Yugyeom of course, followed him like the big duckling he was. 

"I gotta go to the toilet." Yugyeom stated before running to the bathroom. Youngjae was left alone now. He waited for two, five, a whole eight minutes, but still nothing. Youngjaes glass was already empty by the time. What the hell was this guy doing? 

Then, finally, Youngjae felt someone slinging an arm around his shoulder. 

"Yugyeom! It's about time that you-" Youngjae began, expecting to see his friend. Instead, he was greeted by two guys he never saw before. They stared at him, their expression flirty and a striking scent of alcohol coming from the two of them. They were drunk and thirsty as fuck. Wonderful. 

"Hey cutie," The one touching the boy then began. "Are you up for some fun tonight?" 

He then winked and Youngjae nearly gagged. The stranger pulled Youngjae closer to him. It made him feel more uncomfortable and insecure than he already was in the first place. At that moment, he wanted nothing more than to leave. 

"P-please let go of me." Youngjaes breathing increased speed and his hands were sweaty. He began to panic. He tried to free himself from the others grip, without any success.

_Wow I should really start and work out. If I want to survive in this gruesome world that is._

"Hey? Where do you want to go, dear?" The other stranger then said, his voice even deeper than the one of his friend. He approached Youngjae from the opposite side. He couldn't help but to squeak when he suddenly grabbed a handful of his ass. _Fuck._

Youngjae wanted to scream, just run away, but the only thing he was able to do was to stand there, frozen like ice. They're harassing him. This is going too far. 

Soon, his body began to feel sloppier and weak. 

The creeps just laughed, their hands all over the poor boys body. Where the hell was Yugyeom when Youngjae needed him the most?

"Bastards." Youngjae barely heard someone saying. Was this another one of them? God, he was so fucked. 

He closed his eyes, about to cry when he suddenly felt the nasty hands leaving his body. Did they finally give up? Found someone better? Youngjae decided to look for himself. His eyes widened once they saw the scene in front of him.

A guy, probably not much older than himself was grabbing one of them by the hem of his shirt. He whispered something to him which Youngjae of course couldn't catch. He could guess though that it was nothing good as that creep looked very frightened all of a sudden. 

The mysterious guy then let him fall to the floor like trash. The disgusting stranger looked up to him one last time before he ran away like a scared child. Youngjae could swear that he even screamed for his mom. His friend followed him soon too.

Youngjae's mind felt fuzzy. The guy looked at him and smiled a warm smile. Wait, didn't Youngjae already see him somewhere before? He tried to remember but it felt so hard to think straight. 

He couldn't try and think anything further though, as his mind suddenly went blank. 

"Thanks..." The boy said weakly. He then felt his eyesight slowly fading out and his legs giving in. Shit, did these assholes drug him? 

"Woah" The guy catched him just in time. He supported Youngjae by slinging an arm around his shoulder. "Are you alright? Come on, let me get you outside. Maybe some fresh air will help."

Youngjae tried his best not to pass out completely. The stranger guided him to the door. He wasn't even able to refuse as he felt like dying and god, it would've been so easy to harm in in that state. The cool air embraced him once they were outside. 

"I'm not planning on leaving until your friend is here." The guy said. Youngjae then rested his head on his broad shoulder and just closed his eyes. 

The last thing Youngjae heard before finally passing out was an oh so familiar high pitched voice calling his name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for not posting for a week. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and anticipate the following ones. You don't even know how much I appreciate all of your support. It makes me so happy to read your comments and see the kudos <3


	5. mysterious.

"Y-Youngjae?"

Yugyeom finally came back from the restroom only to be greeted with a massive shock. His best friend was nowhere to be found. 

He searched everywhere, his vision still blurry from all the drinks. The dancefloor was full of couples, nearly no people were at the bar. The young man even checked the bathroom again, but no. It was like Youngjae vanished into thin air. Did he go home? He hoped he just got home. Yugyeom started panicking.

_Idiot!_ Yugyeom held his forehead. A headache was creeping it's way up Yugyeoms head due to the loud music. _You shouldn't have left him alone in a place like this! What if he isn't at home right now? What if someone hurt him?_

With careful steps, the young man made his way outside. Besides some random passengers, he could also spot two figures. He got closer. One of them looked suspiciously like Youngjae.

"Youngjae? Is that you?" Yugyeom wobbled to the two, tripping once or twice in the process. He was right. There was his best friend, asleep on another guys shoulder.

But That guy... he seemed oddly familiar to the boy. Didn't Yugyeom see him somewhere else already?

"Are you his friend?" The boy then asked Yugyeom, eyeing him from head to toe. He simply nodded as an answer. The giant then took care of his best friend, carrying Youngjae on his shoulder before he thanked the to him still unknown person. 

"So..." Yugyeom began, staring at the stranger. "What happened and who exactly are you? Do I know you? I feel like I do." A puzzled expression was decorating his face. 

"Ah right." The guy said and cleared his throat. He looked rather intimidating, dressed in a leather jacket and some skinny jeans. Yugyeom would've probably stayed away from him if he didn't save his best friend that is.

"He was harassed by some drunk creeps. They touched him  rather inappropriately and probably said some disgusting stuff I don't wanna know of." He sighed. "I'm also pretty sure one of them put something in his drink. That's probably the reason he's like this right now." 

To say Yugyeom was shocked to hear this was underestimated. What's even worse was that Yugyeom gave himself the fault.

"Take good care of him alright? Don't forget to give him some painkillers in the morning. My name is Jaebum and yeah, I'm pretty sure you saw me at least once." 

_Jaebum?_ Yugyeom suddenly thought, feeling like something clicked in his head. _That name... it sounds suspiciously familiar... didn't Youngjae talk about him recently?_

But he just shook his head. He decided that he could think  about it later, maybe even ask Youngjae once he's conscious again. Right now he needed Yugyeom and Yugyeom knew that.

"I got to go now. Thank you again." Yugyeom then said. "Who knows what would've happened to Youngjae if you weren't there for him. God damn it, it wouldn't have happened in the first place if I just would've been more careful. It's all my fault."

Yugyeom felt utterly disappointed in himself. Maybe Youngjae was right after all. It really was a bad decision to attend the party. They could've rested at home instead, watching movies and all that stuff. However, Yugyeom just realized it at that moment, the moment it was too late. 

"It wasn't your fault, don't worry." Jaebum then reassured him. "It just happens that people are assholes." 

Maybe these few words helped to make him feel at least slightly better. Still not completely though. He thanked him and smiled or well, at least tried to. After all the boy still felt terrible about the whole situation.

Yugyeom then took Youngjae home rapidly but with caution which turned out to be a rather hard task for him in his still slightly drunken state.

≫≫≫

Youngjae woke up in his bed the next morning, confused. The first thing he realized was that shit he had a major headache, yet, he didn't even drink. _What the hell?_

He tried to think back to last night. However, the pain was really servere and it felt like thinking just worsened it even more. Youngjae held his forehead and hissed in pain. 

"Hey sleepyhead." Yugyeom entered their shared room. Youngjae was reliefed to hear his voice, even more when he saw that he carried some painkillers and a glass of water. He thanked the gods for blessing him.

He quickly swallowed the medications along with the water like it was nothing. The elder then placed the empty glass on his nightstand. 

Water... Youngjae stared at it for a while. "Oh my god!" He almost yelled once he remembered. Memories came up in his head again, one after another. The dance, the creeps, that mysterious guy who saved him.

One thing Youngjae couldn't remember although, was that guys face. Maybe it was because he passed out as soon as he saved his butt. 

"You finally remembered?" Yugyeom sighed. "I'm sorry for everything. I should've never left you alone or anything in the first place. Everything would be okay if I just wasn't this stupid. I hope you can forgive me though?"

Youngjae lifted his head. He stared directly into Yugyeoms dark orbs. The youngers face was showing regret, his brows furrowed and his gaze not leaving his own at all. 

But Youngjae knew it wasn't his fault. He knew he just wanted to enjoy himself and stuff so how couldn't he forgive the poor boy? 

"Of course I can." Youngjae started, sincerity in his voice. "You didn't even do anything wrong. Please stop being so harsh to yourself alright?" He flashed him a smile and ruffled his hair despite still feeling drowsy. 

It was reliefing to see his expression slowly softening before he finally returned the favor. He smiled widely, cheekbones visible. That's the Yugyeom Youngjae knew. 

"Thanks." The younger giggled. The sound made Youngjae feel alot better. "Ah, and don't forget to study for the test tomorrow. Don't stress yourself though. Take enough breaks alright? I really don't want you to get even sicker." He finished his sentence before he left to do god knows what.

~~

"What the fuck even is this?!"

Youngjae shut his binder aggresively due to all the frustration which build up in him. He let his head fall on the desk with a whine. Studying was never easy for him. To be honest, he was revising that one sentence for about ten minutes already, but still couldn't get it in his head. Maybe it was time to take a break after all. 

Youngjae leaned back on his armchair. He took his phone from the desk and unlocked it. A bit distraction wouldn't hurt, right? 

With distraction he meant chatting and with chatting he meant talking to Jaebum and so he did. He opened Jaebum's chat and quickly typed in a message.

**Youngjae | 7:40 PM**  
_Jaebummie?_

**Jaebum | 7:45 PM**  
_Umm hey? What the heck is up with that nickname?_

**Youngjae | 7:46 PM**  
_Well it's cute don't you think?_

**Jaebummie | 7:46 PM**  
_I'd prefer if you keep it at 'Jaebum' or something like that. Anyways, what's up?_

**Youngjae | 7:47 PM**  
_Well, I have to learn for a test but unfortunately my head just isn't working right. I just decided to take a break._

**Jaebummie | 7:47 PM**  
_And you want me to distract you?_

**Youngjae | 7:48 PM**  
_Yes and by the way, you won't believe what happened to me yesterday!_

**Jaebummie | 7:48 PM**  
_Yesterday? Wasn't there some kind of party at somebodys house? God I can't even remember their name..._

**Youngjae | 7:50 PM**  
_Exactly and I attended. It was such a mess. At first I was glad that I went with my best friend but then he suddenly had to use the restroom. He left me alone! As soon as he was gone those creeps came up and oh god I just wanted to disappear. They did unspeakable things. Fortunately this guy beat them up and lead me outside. As soon as he did though, I passed out on his shoulder. These idiots probably mixed something into my drink..._

**Jaebummie | 7:52 PM**  
_God I'm concerned. That sounds absolutely terrible. Are you alright?_

**Youngjae | 7:53 PM**  
_I am now. Thank you for asking. Enough about that though, I get nauseous just thinking about it. Right now I want another hint. :)_

**Jaebummie | 7:54 PM**  
_Another one? I'm slowly running out of them to be honest..._

**Youngjae | 7:55 PM**  
_Pretty please?_

**Jaebummie | 7:56 PM**  
_Okay, but just because you asked so nicely. The hint is that you may have already talked to me. Now get back to learning before you fail your test. I'm gonna kick your ass if you do. Hang on!_

**Youngjae | 7:57 PM**  
_Yeah, you're right. Thanks._

Youngjae sighed. Jaebum was right. He needed to go back to learning or it'll have consequences tomorrow.

Still, that hint was still on his mind. He may have already talked to him? What did that mean? Youngjae shrugged. Maybe he just asked for a pencil once. This whole Jaebum thing was the hardest riddle for Youngjae to solve. 

However, there was no time to think about it at that moment. With all that learning this was going to be a long night after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A shorter one for today. Hope you enjoyed~


	6. cold.

**Jaebum | 7:30 AM**  
_Good luck for your test today! I believe in you._

Jaebum hit send, looking at the screen of his phone as he got to his respective classroom. He made his way to his seat where Mark was already waiting for him. The two of them greeted each other and the younger sat down when suddenly his phone vibrated. It was Youngjae. Excited, he replied.

**Youngjae | 7:32 AM**  
_Thank you. Ah, and Jaebummie? I got a tiny request for when I do well._

**Jaebum | 7:33 AM**  
_Request? Tell me more._

Then it went silent for a few minutes. Jaebum worried that something has happened to him. Maybe someone harassed him again or he hurt himself? But it turned out that it was something way more surprising, something the elder wouldn't have suspected in the first place.

**Youngjae | 7:37 AM**  
_Let's meet tomorrow._

His eyes went wide in shock. Jaebum could swear that his heart stopped for a second once he read the words again and again. Tomorrow. He wanted to actually meet him tomorrow. Was he dreaming?

Of course he was aware that sooner or later they would meet anyways, buy that early? Jaebum was sceptical. As much as he liked to meet him in person as soon as possible he was also worried. Why was that? He didn't know himself, his gut just told him.

However, if Youngjae wanted it then Jaebum would grant his wish.

**Jaebum | 7:39 AM**  
_That soon? Alright. Let's do it then. Does tomorrow after school on the rooftop sound good?_

**Youngjae | 7:40 AM**  
_Sounds perfect, deal!_

"Why are you smiling like that hm?" Jaebum didn't even notice the massive grin on his face, not until Mark pointed it out. As soon as he did, he blushed. "Ah, got it. Finally found a cute girl, huh? Come on let me see too!"

Jaebum couldn't reject his offer. He tried to, really, but it was impossible as his best friend ripped the device out of his hands forcefully. He just stared at the screen and because of some reason Jaebum just let it happen. Mark scrolled through their conversation, his cocky smile slowly fading. This meant nothing good.

"That guy-" Marks expression changed from emotionless to a smirk, but this one wasn't as cheerful as the recent. It felt dark as if he had something in his mind. Something utterly disgusting and terrible. "-You must really like him."

He then gave him his phone back. The elder smiled as if nothing happened. Jaebum opened his mouth to say something, defend himself, defend Youngjae, but was interrupted by the teacher coming in.

~~

_Tomorrow's the day_

Jaebums emotions were a mess. It was like a nervouseness and excitement morphed together and spread through his body. The more hours passed until tomorrow, the more he felt like throwing up. _What the heck is up with you? Come on, be a man!_

He was happy to see him but yet he couldn't help but to worry. What if that whole thing was a prank and he wouldn't come in the first place, leaving Jaebum waiting? Or even worse, what if he'd mess up and it ends up in the younger hating him? These thoughts just wouldn't leave him alone. It was like a curse. They made the whole situation harder than it originally was.

His gaze then drifted to the vase on the table. A bunch of roses, all meant for Youngjae, were placed inside of it. They caused an idea to pop up in his head. _I should take one of them with me, give it to him in person._

Jaebum was certain that Youngjae knew that he's the one who gifts him roses anyways so why not? Maybe it would even ease some tension. Added to that, the elder would make a great first impression, probably.

With a confident smile, he laid down on his bed and closed his eyes, allowing his mind to drift away. _Everything will work out okay? Don't worry about it and sleep Jaebum._

≫≫≫

He fixed his hair one last time before finally making his way up to the rooftop. Youngjae wondered if the boy would be already here. Hopefully he didn't wait too long if that's the case.

Youngjae hurried up the stairs and opened the door which lead outside, a shiver running down his spine as he felt the cool autumn air. He looked around, trying to spot someone who could possibly be Jaebum, but no one was here. Youngjae was alone. Still, he couldn't help but to feel someones presence after all, it was like someone was watching him. He simply shrugged it off.

5 minutes passed. Youngjaes clothes were flapping around his arms, in the distance leaves were rubbing together. A sighing was heard as the wind got slightly stronger. Youngjae was freezing.

Finally, the door was being opened and footsteps approached. A smile couldn't help but to form on Youngjaes face, finally Jaebum was here. He turned around, ready to greet him but was greeted first by something else than the boy.

_**Splash!** _

Youngjae shrieked as he felt a bunch of water hitting him. His clothes were drenched now, sticking uncomfortably tight to his body. If he was freezing earlier he was freezing to death now.

Added to that his perfectly styled hair was ruined now. Great.

"What the fuck?" Youngjae cursed as he rubbed the water out of his eyes. As soon as his vision became sharp again he saw the culprit. It was no one else than Mark. The bucket was still in his hands, dripping.

"God please, Mark. I haven't got any time for this right now. Please leave before he's here..." That's when realization hit Youngjae. Was it all a joke? Everything was set up by Mark only for him to do this? His eyes widened in utter shock the more he thought of it. What was even worse was that it kind of made sense.

"You're him aren't you?" Youngjae said, his voice cold and emotionless.

Mark just chuckled. The way how he did it made a nasty lump form in his throat. The more seconds passed where Mark was silent, the more Youngjae felt like suffocating.

"Yep, it's true." The elder laughed. "I'm Jaebum, the same Jaebum you admired and loved so much. I can't believe you fell for it, loser."

Youngjae's body became numb. So it was really a lie after all. Mark tricked him into believing he had a friend, he did all this just to make Youngjae feel like an idiot and his plan apparently succeeded in doing so. How could he have been so naive?

Youngjae couldn't bring himself to move or talk. He couldn't do anything but to just stand there, his mouth hanging agape as he stared at Mark. This all felt close to a nightmare, no, it was a nightmare.

"Oh my, you look so uncomfortable in these clothes." Mark said, smirking before he came closer, shamelessly invading the youngers private space. "Come on, let me help you."

Mark then slowly unbuttoned his blouse. Before Youngjae could complain though, he heard someone chuckle and even cheer him on. That's when he noticed the small crowd that formed behind Mark.

He fiddled with the last button and Youngjae just wanted to scream, shout for help. At the same time he didn't care, he deserved it for being so stupid. The rooftop slowly became more crowded. Soon it felt like almost the whole school was here, watching Marks terrible act.

He let a hand wander down from his exposed chest to his stomach, whispering disgusting things to the poor boy. Youngjaes gaze followed his hand before it stopped. Then Mark punched him in the guts and thats when a stinging pain forced the air out of Youngjaes lungs. He hissed in pain and held his stomach.

Youngjaes legs gave up and he fell to the ground. The pain was still present and he tried to force himself not to throw up. Still, he couldn't help but to cough like crazy and soon his vision became blurry. A single tear fell down, another one and soon the tears wouldn't stop falling.

_Why is everyone just watching like it's a damn show? Damn it help me, just help me! I want to go home, I want to disappear..._

A minute passed where Youngjae just laid there like frozen. Was it finally over? The question turned out to be wrong as his hair was suddenly grabbed harshly in order to lift up his face. Youngjae was forced to look directly into Marks face. He still had this smirk on his lip, that damn smirk he despised so much.

"Look at him, he's such a crybaby..." Mark said and everyone laughed. Youngjae was alone. No one wanted to help him, no one felt empathy with him. He got it.

Mark then shoved his face onto the dirty ground and Youngjae couldn't do anything but to just let it happen. He groaned in pain. All this torture, it felt like it was meant for him to happen.

He hated it.

~~

_Shit shit shit i'm too late, way too late!_

Jaebum hurried up the stairs as if he was running a marathon. He just prayed to god that Youngjae didn't wait too long or that he thought Jaebum forgot him. Never in his life would he even dare to do so.

The young man swung open the door, expecting to see Youngjae. Instead, he was greeted with a crowd. Confusion and worry slowly filled up in his body as the people there laughed at whatever they saw. Jaebum fought his way through it before he finally spotted the cause of their amusement. He gasped in shock.

There was he, Youngjae, on the ground with tears pooling in his eyes. In front of him squatted another boy who held him by the hair. It took Jaebum two glances before he could identify the person and he felt even sicker than before. It was Mark, his best friend. How dared he to do something as disturbing as this?

Jaebums whole body was in a state of shock. Seeing Youngjae being treated like trash made not only Youngjae himself, but also Jaebum suffer. He wanted to help, but why couldn't he?

He had to watch how his face was painfully forced to the ground. Then finally, after what felt like an eternity, Mark stood up. He gave him a last kick before leaving, a satisfied look on his face. God, Jaebum wanted to do the same to Mark now, but he had to wait.

Jaebum ran to Youngjae to finally apologize for this mess, to help him get out of here. Before he even arrived though, Youngjae stood up. His eyes were red, puffy from all the crying. A red scar formed near his lips, blood was dripping down from it. He looked terrible and it was Jaebums fault.

The crowd had already disappeared and soon Youngjae ran away too.

"Youngjae, wait!"

Jaebum screamed after him, but he was already long gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed this chapter! I'm sorry I haven't updated for so long, but unfortunately I got sick (damn this weather.) I'll update as soon as possible again so stay tuned.


	7. sorrow.

**Jaebum | 10:15 AM**   
_Youngjae where are you??  
［Read］_

**Jaebum | 10:17 AM**   
_God, listen I'm so sorry  
［Read］_

**Jaebum | 10:19 AM**   
_I didn't want all this to happen please, please just let me make it up to you okay?_

**Youngjae | 10:20 AM**   
_Please stop texting me._

Jaebum groaned in frustration. Right now, in that moment he wanted nothing more than to smash his phone to the ground. Instead he simply put it away. Violence wouldn't solve anything.

He planned to talk to Youngjae about the incident at school the next day but of course that too didn't go well. He couldn't find him anywhere. The roof, the cafeteria, the classroom, Youngjae was gone and Jaebum could just pray that he wasn't gone out of his life too. 

In the end Jaebum hoped that he just stayed at home and was okay.

The boy sat down on a bench, all by himself. After what happened he decided to cut Mark out of his life completely. He crossed the line and couldn't even get Jaebum to forgive him despite all of his begs and cries.

He watched the clouds rack above him, filling the sky in different shades of grey. No matter how much Jaebum tried to distract himself, no matter how much he tried to think of something else he just couldn't. Thoughts of Youngjae were always filling up his head. _Maybe I should just visit him after class. I need to talk with him. It's the only thing I'm able to do in the moment._

Jaebum pulled himself together again. He got to his classroom once more, waiting for the next lesson to start. Focusing would be impossible at this rate, he was aware of that.

~~

"Hey, Youngjae? Are you home?"

Jaebum asked, knocking on the door once, twice until he waited for an answer. If he didn't get anything wrong, it should belong to Yugyeoms and Youngjaes shared dorm, but he'd see if someone totally else would open it. After searching through several class registers and even asking in the Secretary's office, he was pretty sure though it was theirs. At least he hoped so.

After minutes and minutes of waiting for someone to answer, the bell besides the door caught Jaebums attention. He didn't just seriously knock when there was a doorbell right in front of him? Jaebum facepalmed before ringing it.

Then finally, the door opened . A tired looking Youngjae was looking back at him through the crack. Dark eyebags were forming underneath his eyes which held some kind of terrible sadness in them. The younger looked bad, almost as if sick. Jaebum wanted to hug him, tell him that he's here now and nothing will ever get inbetween them again, but he refrained from doing so. 

"Do I know you?" Youngjae suddenly asked. His voice sounded suspiciously weak and nasal due to his nose being obviously stuffed. It was certain that Youngjae did cry not too long ago.

"No- I mean yes!" Jaebum took a deep breath. "I'm Jaebum, the real Jaebum and I'm here to explain everything and apologize for all those things you had to go through-"

"You're lying." He then began, his voice now deeper and even colder than before. "Jaebum doesn't exist. You're one of them aren't you?"

Jaebum flinched at his words. Was this really the angel he admired so much, the angel he wanted to be his friend? All he could see now was someone who was broken to the core and Jaebum was the cause of it. He swallowed. 

"Please leave." Before he knew the door was being closed right in front of his nose. Great.

Jaebum slid down on the wall. He sat down on the cold wood, a frustrated sigh leaving his mouth as he buried his face into his hands. At this rate it would be impossible to gain the others trust ever again.

~~

**Jaebum | 10:40 AM**   
_Fuck Youngjae, once again I honestly am sorry for everything. It wasn't my plan for this to happen. Please, just give me another chance_

The next day was as bad, if not even worse for Jaebum. This time the younger didn't even bother to read his miserable attempts at apologizing. However, he didn't even plan on giving up. God, that phrase wasn't even existent in Jaebum's dictionary. There had to be a way to rebuild their friendship. 

This time too, he was nowhere to find in school. _Does he avoid me?_ Jaebum snorted. Of course he did. 

If Youngjae really wanted to forget about Jaebum, he wouldn't even complain and let him do so. There was just one last thing he wanted to do before that: Apologizing to him in person.

Despite all of his doubts and worries there was still hope. That's what anyways animated Jaebum to do everything he could to save their relationship. 

After school, Jaebum waited in front of Youngjaes locker. Maybe he'd actually finally show up? Time flew, the sound of the clock echoing in the empty hallway. Soon an hour passed and besides some single students passing, nothing happened at all. Still, a glim of optimism restrained him from just leaving. 

After a while of silence, the sound of shoes tapping on the ground were audible again. Jaebum crossed his fingers that this time it would be Youngjae who'd come around the corner. Instead a tall guy showed up. Jaebum sighed. Maybe it's time to dismiss the idea of him showing up after all. It was getting late.

"Jaebum is that you?"

The guy approached Youngjaes locker, stopping in front of Jaebum. That's when he finally recognized the giant.

"Yes, that's my name." Jaebum looked at him, a bit confused to what exactly he's doing here. "You're Yugyeom, Youngjae's best friend right?"

"Yup." Jaebum stepped aside before Yugyeom opened the locker of his friend. He seemed to be searching something specific. "Are you waiting for him?"

Jaebum nodded as he continued to watch him. The elder was clearly confused. What was this guy doing?

"You probably already figured that he won't show up anytime soon, so don't wait." He said, taking some binders and books out of his locker and stuffing them into his bag. Oh, so that's what he was searching for. Yugyeom sighed. "He's really upset because of you right now you know?"

Jaebum nodded once again. He was already aware of that and he understood his reasons. He would be upset too.

"It's totally okay for you two to be mad at me. I fucked up real bad." Jaebum snorted, crossing his arms in front of his chest. He didn't even dare to look at the taller. 

"I'm not mad at you."

"What?" Jaebum blinked. 

"I said I'm not mad at you. I know Mark and I kind of know you too. I believe you. I'm sure you really didn't want it to end up like that. I mean why save his ass from those creeps then in the first place am I right?" Yugyeom added.

A weight fell from Jaebums heart. He was just really thankful that at least he didn't hate or neglect him. That alone was a big step to his goal, right?

"So, where is Youngjae?" Jaebum then asked him.

"He's at home. Don't worry about it, after all I'm watching over him." Yugyeom chuckled. "You know what? Give me your number. It's to keep you up to date and in case of emergencies. Also, I'm going to help you two get back together." 

"Wait we aren't even-" Jaebum blushed a bit at his choice of words. Seriously, what did he think? Yugyeom however, just winked and handed him his phone. The elder quickly typed in his contact before he gave it back to his owner. "Thanks anyways." 

The two of them then continued to walk outside together. Their ways parted soon and they said goodbye to each other before going home. The sun was already setting and the wind was howling in his ears as he walked. 

Once home, Jaebum checked his phone before anything else. He wasn't addicted or anything, it was just that Yugyeom promised Jaebum to text him as soon as he arrived at the dorms too. He fortunately didn't forget to do so. As soon as Jaebum unlocked his phone though and read his message he froze. 

+82-126-XXXX  
Jaebum, Youngjae is gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back. I guess I ended that chapter on a cliff hanger huh? Well you wont wait too long till the next update I promise. I hope you enjoyed today's chapter.


	8. protection.

**+82-126-XXXX | 3:01 PM**  
_Jaebum, Youngjae is gone._

Jaebum had to read the message twice before he understood. Youngjae is gone? This had to be some kind of bad joke right? Why would he run away? Jaebum stared at the screen, his mouth agape. It was because of him and his stupidity wasn't it?

**Jaebum | 3:03 PM**  
_Wait wait, what? You can't be serious..._

**Yugyeom | 3:04 PM**  
_But I am serious! He's no where to find and the last time I saw him he wasn't feeling well at all! I'm honestly so worried._

Suddenly Panic raised up in his body. Jaebum felt his body slowly weakening as he lost control over his breathing. The boy started to hyperventilate while he thought about the worst scenarios that could possibly happen. Jaebum _needed_ to do something here and now. 

**Jaebum | 3:05 PM**  
_Stay right where you are. I'm going to come over._

And he did. Without wasting even one second, Jaebum did a quick job in grabbing his keys and putting his jacket on. He rapidly hurried over to the dorms. It took him about two minutes before he finally stood in front of their room. This time, it was Yugyeom who answered, not Youngjae like it was the recent day.

Yugyeom looked worried, just as Jaebum did too.

The two of them didn't exchange many words before they got outside together. After all it wasn't about bonding, but about their friend. Jaebum and Yugyeom searched around the area, but he was nowhere to find to their displease. They didn't leave out any corner, checking beneath every rock, but nothing. Half an hour passed until it started pouring down, causing their clothes to stick and their body temperature to drop. 

"Do you have any other idea to where he could be?" Jaebum swung the hood over his head where his hair hung slick against his forehead. The two of them were exhausted and cold, but that didn't bother them at all in that moment. 

"Well... actually..." Yugyeom then began, staring at the ground as he was thinking. Suddenly he gasped. "There is one!" 

"Why didn't you tell me earlier-" But before Yugyeom could even answer that question, he dragged Jaebum to some kind of Park. 

"We came here often when we were younger." Yugyeom stopped in the middle of some meadow, trees surrounding it. The younger sighed. "Good old memories."

Jaebum could do nothing but to look around. He wasn't even aware that this place actually existed around here, or he just couldn't remember. There was a playground build to the boys left side and he thought he could even spot a pond in the distant.

"Jaebum, look!" Yugyeom suddenly said, causing Jaebum to flinch a bit. He pointed to the bench to our right. A boy was laying on the wood, shivering hard. Was that Youngjae?

Immediately, the two of them hurried over to the figure. As they approached closer and closer they could finally identify the person and yes, they were right. There was Youngjae, laying on the bench in only a black T-shirt. It's no wonder he was probably freezing to death.

"Youngjae!" He looked up to the two of them. His eyes were read and puffy and his shirt was sticking to his torso. He held his arms in front of his chest in an attempt to warm up a bit. It didn't seem to work much tho as his whole body was shivering uncontrollably. Seriously, what did that boy think?

"What happened?" Jaebum added, Yugyeom taking some time to catch his breath. All that running caused the both of them to pant immensly. 

Youngjae didn't respond though and instead just stared at Jaebum. He looked so tired, so down. The elder just wanted to hug him tightly, but would that solve their problems?

"Come on, let's get you home before one of us gets sick." Jaebum sighed. This time, Youngjae nodded and they took him back to the dorms. 

\--

After caring about the young boy, wrapping him in a soft blanket and making him some hot chocolate, Jaebum and Yugyeom sat down on the sofa besides Youngjae. 

"Is it good? Not too hot?" Yugyeom asked to which Youngjae just hummed in approvement. He took another sip from his beverage and Jaebum thought it just looked too adorable. Nevertheless, this should be a good time to try and talk everything out. Maybe this would be Jaebums and Youngjaes last words, but maybe, just maybe this would be the start to something new. The probability of the second option caused Jaebum to get a bit more confident.

"Youngjae..." Jaebum swallows as Youngjae looked right back at him. The younger looked like he was obviously uncomfortable with him being there, but the elder wasn't going to back off now. "I'm really sorry about everything. Before you talk, please let me try and explain." 

After he cleared his throat, he started and explained everything as good as he possibly could. Jaebum included everything, from his ex-best friend Mark to the terrible incident. He didn't count how many times he said sorry for everything, but it sure was a handful.

"Now..." Jaebum said. "Will you accept my apologize or do you still want me to leave?"

Silence. Not one word fell. Jaebums eyes didn't leave Youngjaes as he waited for some kind of answer. Seconds felt like minutes and minutes like hours as Jaebum just prayed for the good in his mind. Then suddenly, a slight smile formed on Youngjaes face.

"Yes. Yes I will, Jaebum"

~~

"How about we meet up tomorrow then? We can talk properly and catch up on our last meeting..."

That's what Youngjae and Jaebum agreed on the last day. The two of them would meet up at a not too popular cafè nearby. That's where Jaebum was sitting right at that moment. 

He glanced out the window from time to time to spot Youngjae, but there was no sign of him. In fact, there weren't even many people outside and inside of the building in the first place. 

Jaebum sighed before looking at his watch. Maybe the reason for the lack of people and Youngjae is that this time he's the one who's kind of early. That was because first; He couldn't just take a risk of something like last time happening again and second; he perhaps couldn't wait to see Youngjae again. The boy swore it was definetly more because of the first one though.

Finally, after about 15 minutes a blonde haired boy was entering the small cafè. Yes, it was Jaebum's boy. He still looked cold even with the long, black coat wrapped around his body. It was better than a thin T-shirt though.

Once Youngjae caught the sight of the other one, he approached with a soft smile. The two greeted each other rather awkwardly and Youngjae took his coat off. He hung it around the seat opposite Jaebums before sitting down. They were looking at each others face, silence filling the space once again. Great.

"So..." Jaebum cleared his throat as he started to speak. "D-do you want anything to eat or drink? A coffee or maybe a hot chocolate? I can pay for it."

But Youngjae shook his head. "Just talking."

Jaebum nodded and stared at the other one. He looked gorgeous, even in his casual, loose white shirt and black pants. God how badly he wanted to leave kisses on that exposed collarbone of his, maybe even some on his neck too. His skin looked soft and he wondered how it would feel on his lips. Jaebum sighed at the thought, not realizing he was spacing out.

"You're staring." The younger ripped Jaebum, who tried to prevent a blush from creeping up to his face without any success, out of his daydream. Youngjae couldn't help but to chuckle.

"Sorry about that." Jaebum said before changing the topic to start a proper conversation. It's about time. "How do you feel today?"

"Definetly better I think." He laughed properly for the first time the two of them met. Jaebum could swear his laugh was better than any song he'd ever heard. "I hope I didn't cause too much trouble though."

"Don't worry about it, it's alright now." Jaebum too let out a little giggle to reassure the boy. "So, will you come to school again? I kind of miss you."

"Y-yep I will." Jaebums last words made the male a bit flustered, but suddenly his expression went concerned. It seemed like Youngjae wanted to ask something, but was kind of afraid or embarrassed to do so.

"What about... Mark?" Youngjae then said before he bit his lips. The younger was too scared to even mention him huh? Poor boy.

"We're not friends anymore. I came to the decision that I don't need people like him." Youngjae let out a reliefed sigh.

"Oh thank god. I can assure you that you did the right thing." Youngjae smiled widely. "Maybe you could protect me from now on."

"Huh? You want me to?" Jaebum said. He raised an eyebrow and Youngjae flinched a bit. It was easy to tell that he originally meant it jokingly and didn't expect that answer. 

"Yes- I mean no! Only if you want to..." The younger scratched the back of his neck. He was definetly a bit embarrassed about the whole situation.

"God, you're so cute." Jaebum laughed. Meanwhile Youngjae turned as red as a tomato which proved his statement even more. "But yes. Why wouldn't I want to?"

"You really would?" Youngjaes eyes went wider and Jaebum nodded.

"I don't want anyone to ever hurt you again." The elder said.

The blonde haired boy then looked down, a quiet 'thanks' slipping out of his lips before he smiled to himself. He was so precious.

The pair then talked for a while more, not caring about how fast time was going by. There was some laughter here and some affectionate stares there. Perhaps there was even some subtle flirting too. In the end Jaebum would say that they definetly became closer again, maybe even more than before. A win for the both of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did little editing here but I hope it's alright anyways. Finally Jaebum and Youngjae are getting closer again or are they actually?


	9. Chapter 9

"Yo, Youngjae." Yugyeom said, laying on his bed. A smug smile was decorating his lips while he was looking up to Youngjae who just came back from his and Jaebums little meeting. "How was your date?"

"What the- It wasn't a date!" Youngjae said offended before taking the pillow from his own bed. Without any hesitation he threw it at his roommate to shut him up, but instead he broke out in laughter. Youngjae sighed.

"But yeah, it went surprisingly good. We talked a lot." The elder smiled to himself, thinking about Jaebums words, their little promise that he would protect him from now on. "Ah, and did you know that he and Mark aren't friends anymore? Im glad they aren't. And... I also gotta say... he looked really good..."

"God, you're so freaking whipped for that Jaebum guy." Yugyeom laughed to which Youngjae could just roll his eyes. He was such an asshole sometimes even though he had to admit he was kind of right. Maybe he was a tiny bit crushing on Jaebum, so what?

Without deepening their little discussion any further, Youngjae changed into some more comfortable clothes and threw himself on his bed. He took his phone and started to play some game. It was almost like routine for them, just sitting or in that case laying together in silence while doing their own thing. It wasn't boring, no, in fact Youngjae always enjoyed spending sundays together with Yugyeom.

After finishing his level, Youngjae glanced to his right, where Yugyeom was currently laying. He was busy reading some book he bought recently. He didn't really want to disturb his best friend, so he opened his messenger instead.

 **Youngjae | 6:45 PM**  
_Hey, Jaebummie :)_

 **Jaebum** **mie | 6:46 PM**  
_Hey Youngjae! I hope you enjoyed our meeting yesterday because I did._

The blonde boy smiled to himself, happy that they seemed to be able to text normally again. It's been a while.

 **Youngjae | 6:47 PM**  
_Of course I did, why wouldn't I? Also I wanted to apologize for causing all that trouble the recent days..._

 **Jaebum** **mie | 6:48 PM**  
_No I should be the one apologizing here. Again, nothing is your fault Jaejae, it's totally understandable and I forgive you._

 **Youngjae | 6:49 PM**  
_Somehow I feel like it's especially me who should say sorry. I've been a mess. Also don't call me Jaejae!_

 **Jaebum** **mie | 6:50 PM**  
_Don't. Let's start all over again and be friends again okay? Also that nicknames just karma for calling me Jaebummie lol._

 **Youngjae | 6:51 PM**  
_Okay, that's fair I guess haha. Anyways let's do that. We're seeing each other tomorrow, right?_

 **Jaebum** **mie | 6:52 PM**  
_Of course we will. Do you want to hang out at lunch?_

 **Youngjae | 6:52 PM**  
_You know my answer, I'd love to. Ah, it feels good to text each other like this again don't you think?_

 **Jaebum** **mie | 6:53 PM**  
_Yeah it really does. If you excuse me now I got to go, still got some homework to do ew. Have a great day Jaejae._

 **Youngjae | 6:53 PM**  
_Yeah, you too Jaebummie._

Youngjae didn't notice a smile gradually forming on his lips nor his heart speeding up during their conversation. He didn't even know what to call this exciting feeling which made him feel like flying, which made him feel so happy like he just entered heaven. In the end, he just decided to call it the love between two friends.

~~

Before Youngjae knew, it was monday again. Another one of those terrible, draining school days. The boy didn't expect a rose to be lying in his locker as he got his stuff from the following lesson, but it did. They've stopped last week. _I wonder why_ Youngjae thought and smiled to himself, knowing _exactly_ why.

"Youngjae!" Youngjae flinched before his heart skipped a beat as he recognized the deep voice. He turned around and looked through the hallway as he searched the familiar, dark haired boy. A grin formed on the blondes face as he spotted Jaebum, leaning on the wall, the same one where he was once watching the younger from. He too grinned as he gestured Youngjae to come over with a wave of his hand.

It was only natural that Youngjae didn't even waste a second before he put the rose in his bag and did so. Somehow, he was just way to happy to see him

"Come on, I'll get you to your next class." Jaebum said before he slung an arm around Youngjaes shoulder. The youngers face flushed slightly at the friendly gesture, but he didn't say anything.

The two of them walked together, footsteps in sync while a comfortable silence laid between them. This didn't last too long though, as they suddenly arrived at a more lively part of the hallways. Youngjae hated it.

But what was even worse is the fact that it was the first time the other students laid an eye on him again after the incident. Youngjae certainly didn't except them to go easy on him, but rather for them to use it, to break him even more.

A few seconds passed when Youngjae looked over at Jaebum, trying to avoid eye contact with the others. His jaw was dislocated slightly, giving everyone who even dared to just stare at Youngjae a deathly glare. Youngjae was confused as to why he did so at first, but then a smile formed once he remembered his promise. Jaebum really was going through with it, huh? The younger chuckled.

In the end, they made it to the door of Youngjaes classroom without any complications. Not one person was spitting out one word about him and that was all thanks to Jaebum, who was doing his best to protect him. The boy bowed him as a 'thanks' to which Jaebum just patted his back. "It's no big deal."

~~

"So, what are you up to today?"Jaebum asked before he took a big bite from his sandwich and Youngjae had to admit that it looked kind of... cute? He raised an eyebrow before he giggled, watching him chew his food with a confused expression.

"I got a test upcoming so I sadly gotta study today." Youngjae rolled his eyes. "Life is hard."

"Oh while we're at it, how did your last test go?" Jaebum tilted his head slightly to the side, another one of his gestures that made Youngjae feel giddy inside.

"A solid B." Proud of himself, he patted himself on the shoulder with a smug smile before laughing at his action.

"That's great," the dark haired boy laughed "I'm so proud of you Youngjae"

"Th-thank you..." Youngjae looked at the ground, his heart skipping a beat. A blush was slowly creeping its way up to his face and if the latter would ask him about it, he'd blame it on the wind.

~~

"Y-Yugyeom, where the fuck are we going?" Youngjae asked as he was forcefully dragged into a direction that certainly wouldn't lead home.

"You'll see soon enough." Yugyeom said before he laughed. Youngjae whined but still let him do his thing, how bad could it possibly be? He knew him so long already so it was rather unlikely for him to just murder him somewhere far-off, right?

Yugyeom was still going fast paced, until he suddenly stopped in the middle of...

"The park?"

"Yup, the park." The younger looked at him with a bright smile on his face before he pointed to a bench, the same one he recently had his mental breakdown on. Great memories.

A white-haired boy was sitting on the bench now and as soon as Youngjae took a look at him he could sense what was going on here.

 _So that's his boyfriend I guess?_ Youngjae raised an eyebrow. The boy wore a simple but stylish black turtleneck underneath his long coat. The black skinny jeans complimented his long legs very nicely. Youngjae had to admit, his sense of fashion was on point.

"Hey, I'm Bambam, Yugyeoms boyfriend." A soft, almost childlike voice then said. Bambam reached his hand out and Youngjae stared for a second before he finally got the hint and shook it. After all, he was a nice human.

"It's Youngjae. Nice to meet you _Bambam._ " Youngjae said with a smile before he raised his eyebrow. _Was Bambam his real name? Weird guy._

"Ah, by the way, Youngjae is older so you'd better watch out." Yugyeom said and winked at Bambam. Was he maybe a foreigner? That would also explain his name. Youngjae figured he could just ask Yugyeom later.

"So..." Youngjae started while sitting down, Bambams head now placed comfortably in his boyfriends lap. How cheesy. "Do you visit the same school as us? I've never seen you around there before."

"Nope. I'm visiting another school which is not too far away from here either." He then tilted his head a bit so he was looking at Youngjae.

"My turn to ask you a question." Bambam laughed, apparently making a game out of this now. "Is there something going on between you and Jaebum?"

"Not really." Youngjae sighed. Of course that would be the first question he'd ask. Yugyeoms curiosity really rubbed off on him. Then it suddenly hit Youngjae, the boy wasn't even visiting his school but still knew Jaebum?

"You know Jaebum?" Youngjae said.

"Yeah he's my neighbor." He then chuckled and looked up to Yugyeom with a loving stare. "Yugyeom also told me a lot about you."

Then suddenly Bambam sat up, starting to shiver. "Woah, it really is getting colder these days."

"Of course it is dummy." Yugyeom giggled, taking off his own jacket before wrapping it around his shoulders. Youngjae rolled his eyes, after all Bambams coat looked like it was warm enough already.

"Ah yes, the fair should be soon too." Yugyeom said, playing with his boyfriends hair. "How about we go together? You could also take Jaebum with you if you want."

"Oh a double date!" Bambam suddenly teased and Youngjae just blushed. He didn't dare to say anything just to not deepen that topic any further, instead he changed it quickly.

"How did the two of you even meet?" Youngjae then asked.

"Oh, that's a funny story! My ex-boyfriend visits the same school as Yugyeom and the two of them look kind of alike especially from behind." Bambam snorts as he looks at Yugyeom. "At that time my ex was ignoring my messages and not opening the door whenever I tried to visit him. I honestly still have no idea what had gotten into him. One day I then tried my luck at his school and once I saw Yugyeom with his back turned to me I immediately thought it was him. I nearly ran there, wrapping my arms around him with a _Baby, I missed you so much_ " He stopped for a minute as we all broke out in laughter.

"Then he turned around, pure shock on his face as he saw me, a literal stranger hugging him tight while almost breaking out in tears. He asked me what's wrong and I just decided to let it flow and tell him everything even though I didn't know him either. In the end he even gave me his phone number so I could text him whenever somethings wrong. Cute. One day later then my ex texted me, breaking up and all that stuff. I felt really devastated and texted Yugyeom again. That's where our story began..."

"Yeah. That really is cute." Youngjae said before sighing. _Why can't something like that happen to me?_

"I know. But do you know what's even cuter?" Yugyeom suddenly asked and Youngjae stared at him, already expecting what the answer would be and _god_ he wanted to disappear.

"Exactly. Bambam." Youngjae facepalmed. Of course.

"Hey! I'm not cute!" Bambam then said, offended as he hits Yugyeom playfully. It went back and forth and suddenly, before Youngjae knew, the two of them where eating each others face like there was no tomorrow. Youngjae cringed. He should've known that this would happen eventually.

He sighed deeply before standing up and distancing himself a bit from the couple to give them privacy. The boy just stood there for a while, but once the sounds from the others were getting _weirder_ he pulled his phone out to distract himself and text Jaebum.

 **Youngjae | 3:24 PM**  
_Help me! My friends are all over each other while I'm standing here, being the third wheel_

 **Jaebum | 3:26 PM**  
_To me youre definetly not._

 **Youngjae | 3:27 PM**  
_Aww thank you. That makes me feel at least a bit better I guess._

 **Jaebum | 3:28 PM**  
_Ah wow sarcasm much. Anyways. I've got something important to tell you. Can we meet on saturday at the beach? You know where it is right?_

 **Youngjae | 3:29 PM**  
_Yeah sure. I mean Yugyeoms probably with Bambam again and I don't wanna be a witness of their public displays of affection again sigh. Also I think I know which beach you mean so it should be no problem._

 **Jaebum | 3:30 PM**  
_I'll send you the adress later again anyways. Also, didn't you want to study for a test?_

 **Youngjae | 3:31 PM**  
_Oh shit yeah!_

 **Jaebum | 3:31 PM**  
_Haha. See you on saturday!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you didn't wait too long for this part! I wonder what Jaebum's confession will be... I promise you'll find out next chapter! ;)


End file.
